castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Rondo of Blood/Voice Translations
''Note: This is an unofficial translation, separate from the Dracula X Chronicles localization.'' Castlevania: Rondo of Blood was released only in Japan so the script was unintelligible for those who could not understand Japanese. Although it is not necessary to understand the dialogue to play, a translation is provided here for the curious. Intro :''Note: This is the only part which is present in German instead of Japanese.'' : ::"In the good old days, people only knew peace and prosperity. But no one thought that perhaps, days of unease would come. ::Behind prosperity and peace, there is invariably evil; those who would reject the people's prosperity, and corrupt the peace; those who would resurrect the powers of darkness, and recreate this corrupted world have gathered. ::With arbitrary smiles, they eagerly await the recreation. ::One hundred years later, the evil one is again reborn. Primarily preferring to act in the night, he can alter his form into a bat, wolf and turn into fog. He sucks the blood of young women, to preserve his eternal life. ::Master of Demon Castle, god of malice, Count Dracula has returned. Stage 0 Death: So this is your power? Let's give you a test. It will be like this the rest of the way! Stage 2 Maria: Who are you? Are you a good person? Richter: I'm Richter Belmont, a vampire hunter. Maria: I'm Maria Renard. I've heard about you from Annette before. I came to beat the bad guys, but I got caught. I'm a vampire huntress, too! So, let's be friends from now on. Richter: Friends. But, you're not ready yet. Maria: That's not so! I can handle it! Leave beating the bad man to me! Stage 3' Richter and Tera [[Tera|'Tera']]: Who? Oh my! Richter: Ah, um... Tera: You must be sent by God; you're my savior. Richter: The path up to here is safe now. Hurry back to the village, okay? Tera: Ah, who are you? Richter: Richter Belmont, vampire hunter. Tera: Richter, may God watch over you. Maria and Tera Tera: Who? Oh my! You must be sent by God; you're an angel. Maria: Hurry back to the village. Be careful. Tera: Ah, what's your name? Maria: Maria Renard, a vampire huntress! Tera: Maria, God is watching over you. Stage 4' Richter and Iris Iris: What? Did you come to save me? Richter: Yes. Iris: Oh dear, you're hurt! Richter: Nah, it's okay. This is only a scratch. I'll be going now. Iris: Ah, wait! Even like this, I'm a doctor's daughter, you know... That should do it. Richter: Thanks. Iris: No, I'm the one who should be grateful. Thank you. You're going to keep going ahead, right? Be careful. Maria and Iris Iris: What is it? Could it be you've come to save me? Maria: Yep! Iris: Oh dear, you're hurt! Maria: Yeah, but I'm okay! I have to go already. Bye! Iris: Ah, wait! Even like this, I'm a doctor's daughter, you know... That should do it. Maria: Wow, Thanks! Iris: No, I'm the one who should be grateful. Thank you. This place is very dangerous. Be careful. Dracula and Annette Dracula: What a fine girl. How the blood of a beautiful woman will quench my body! Annette: Stay away! Dracula: What are you frightened of? I can give you eternal life and beauty. It's a simple matter. So why not rule this world with me. Annette: If I'm going to fall in such a cheap manner, I'll take my life with my own hands! Dracula: Fine. But what is it that you call cheap? If you call my existence cheap, then wouldn't all this world's, this age's human desire it be cheap also? I am probably this world's way to its desire. Don't you think so...? Shaft: Count! Dracula: What is it? Shaft: There's someone suspicious in the castle. Dracula: I see. This thing called destiny is such fun. Well, it seems we have an interruption. So then, I'll see you later. Be well. Annette: Save me, Richter... Stage 7 Richter and Annette Richter: Anette! Annette: Richter! Richter: Are you hurt? Annette: No, and you? Richter: No, I'm fine. I have vampire hunter's blood coursing through me. It's good to bleed a little. Annette: Oh my! Richter: You go on ahead back to the village. I'm going on farther. It's the hundred year anniversary of our circle of blood. Annette: So then... Richter: Yes. I going to kill the bastard with my own hands. Annette: You can't! It's too dangerous. Richter: Yes, but that is my destiny. Also his blood calls out to me. The path up to here is safe. Go quickly! Annette: Richter! Wait! Richter! Come back safely. Please... Maria and Annette Maria: Annette! Annette: Maria! Are you okay, Maria? Maria: Yep, just fine! That's because I have the same vampire hunter's blood flowing through me just like Richter. Richter must be fighting somewhere now too! Annette: Richter is here... Maria: Uh-oh, it looks like it would've been better if I weren't the one who came to save you. Annette: No, that's not so. Thank you Maria. Come on, let's go home. Maria: Not yet. There's still something I have to do. You go on ahead. I'm going to beat the vampire! Bye! Annette: Maria! Really, she jumps ahead just like Richter. Stage 8 Dracula: Once again, I have fallen to the blood of Belmont. Perhaps this too, is fate... Richter: Die! This world is no place for you to live in! Maria: It's because you were bad and mean to everyone! Dracula: I am not resurrected through my own power. I am resurrected by you avaricious humans. They lead with power, and thus it becomes the only justice. Richter: That's just your wishful thinking! People seek, pray, and hope at the same church! Never must they meet evil! Maria: I don't know about that. You say some harsh stuff. But bad things are bad things!!! Dracula: And yet I am here. Do you not have any desires? You humans develop according to desire, and come to me after losing faith. Can you really call me evil? Richter: But men cannot be led by power alone. Treasuring, honorable, and loving hearts exist as well, and they too can lead. Evil will eventually perish! Dracula: I see. Maybe so. As long as there are greedy humans, I will return. Just remember that. It was quite enjoyable. Descendant of Belmont, we shall meet again! Maria: What's so funny?! Let's get out of here quickly, everyone!!! Category:Voice Translations Category:Rondo of Blood